


Breaking radio silence

by imsfire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War, Friendship, Gen, but the Widow keeps her feelings to herself, cap 3, maybe not so platonic, platonic clintasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to check in, even when you're fighting on opposite sides...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking radio silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpectralArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralArcher/gifts).



> Inspired by a couple of shots in the first trailer (November 2015) for "Captain America: Civil War" and by something tumblr user spectralarchers blogged...

It’s dark outside, and getting colder rapidly now. Natasha sits on watch out on the balcony, still as a rock in the sea, calm eyes surveying the night streets below. The dark and the cold don’t bother her and out of the team she needs the least sleep, so it makes sense for her to take this shift, the dog-watch from midnight till dawn. Let the others get some rest. They need it, after that afternoon.  
The thought of a dog-watch makes her smile for a second, remembering a dog, and his owner. She hopes Clint made it okay through today.   
In her pocket the cell phone quivers silently. When she pulls it out to check, the caller’s number is another cell, one she doesn’t recognise. A gamble, then, answering; but almost no-one knows this number so there are very few places the call could be coming from. If it isn’t friend but foe, it’s almost more important to know who.  
She glances back into the apartment, then lifts the phone to her ear and whispers  
“Yes?”  
There’s a faint rasp of a chuckle, and a husky voice says “Well, that was kinda hairy, this afternoon, huh?”  
“Yes.”  
“I thought I saw you, on top of that building, was I right? Just before everything blew the fuck up...”  
“Yes...”  
Another tiny creak of laughter, and he asks “Are you gonna say anything except ‘yes’, Nat?”  
“No...”  
“Okay... I know, we’re supposed to be on radio silence. But this is some scary shit we’re dealing with here. Just wanted to check in; hear your voice, you know? Just so’s I know you’re okay, huh?”  
“Yes. And yes. And yes, I am.”  
“D’you think they made us yet?”  
“No.”  
He sighs. “Okay, I guess that’s all then. We’re gonna get through this one, right? And you’re gonna take me home, and I’m still gonna be all in one piece.” For a moment there was a smile in the familiar voice, but then there’s a shift, and he sounds merely anxious and exhausted. “That was the bargain, right, Nat? You’re taking me home to my folks in one piece, and I’m taking you home in one piece too?”  
“Yeah,” Natasha says. “All in one piece.”  
There’s a pause. She imagines his brow crinkling, imagines him running one weary hand through his hair. Weary, dirty hand, dirty tousled hair, tired watchful eyes. Taking the dog-watch, like her.  
“Okay. Well, ’night, then.” The line clicks and goes dead as he hangs up.  
“Goodnight, Clint,” she whispers, too late, into the dark.


End file.
